Alle guten Dinge sind Zwei
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Und es ist doch ein Date" Andy wagt einen zweiten Versuch und dieses Mal, soll es ein echtes Date werden.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben, hier beginnt die Fortsetzung von "Und es ist doch ein Date". Diese Geschichte beginnt ca 2 Monate nach der Hochzeit von Andys Tochter. Viel Spaß :-)

* * *

**Alle guten Dinge sind …Zwei :-D**

**Kapitel 1**

„Du hast doch total den Verstand verloren Flynn! Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Das ist verrückt, einfach nur total verrückt. Du bringst dich in Schwierigkeiten und damit meine ich echte Schwierigkeiten. Und nicht nur dich selbst sondern auch sie."

Louis Provenza ging fast die Decke hoch, als Andy ihn von seinem neusten Plan erzählte. Provenza wusste, dass Andy oft mit den Kopf durch die Wand wollte aber das ging zu weit.

„Du willst sie noch mal mit zu deiner Familie schleppen? Hast du etwa vergessen was das letzte Mal passiert ist? Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann ist alles was nach der Hochzeit der Tochter passierte gründlich schief gegangen oder?"

Andy knallte sein Glas mit Cranberrysaft auf die Theke.

„Das an diesem Abend alles schief ging war ja wohl deine Schuld Kumpel. Du hast immerhin diesen blöden Zettel da gelassen. Du hättest wissen müssen, dass eine Frau wie Sharon das nicht so witzig findet."

„Kannst du sie nicht einfach Captain nennen? Sharon hier und Sharon da bla bla bla. Großer Gott Flynn, du bist wie ein verliebter Schuljunge nur ohne verliebt zu sein." witzelte Provenza, doch Andy wurde plötzlich still und starrte auf sein leeres Glas.

„Wer sagt das?" fragte Andy leise.

„Hä? Was? Wer sagt was?" fragend schaute er zu Andy und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht in sie verliebt bin?" Andys Stimme war ernst und doch leise. Jedoch war er laut genug, dass Provenza es verstand. Schockiert durch diese Offenbarung seines Freundes verschluckte er sich so sehr an seinem Bier, dass er nach Luft schnappen musste.

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG? Sie ist dein Boss! Ein kleines Flirt ist ok aber du Blödmann kannst dich doch nicht in sie verlieben."

„Es ist nun einmal so. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen und sie jeden Tag bei der Arbeit zu sehen macht es nicht leichter."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, hm? Ihr kommt zusammen, seit verliebt und schiebt in der Mittagspause eine Nummer in ihrem Büro?"

Andy rollte mit den Augen „Du bist ein Schwein Provenza!"

„Sicher bin ich das, aber ich habe doch recht oder? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du dich in eine Frau verknallst und nicht an Sex mit ihr denkst."

„Können wir bitte wieder zum Kern des Themas kommen? Also, morgen Abend werde ich mit ihr ins Ballett gehen wo wir meine Tochter treffen werden. Davor habe ich geplant sie zum Dinner auszuführen. Ich habe einen Tisch in diesem neuen deutschen Restaurant, es soll wohl sehr gemütlich und romantisch sein. Die Frage ist nur, wann sage ich es ihr?"

Provenza hatte sich noch ein Bier bestellt, er hatte Andy kaum zugehört. Seine Augen waren auf eine Gruppe junger Frauen gerichtet, die nicht älter als 25 waren.

„Hey, sieh dir doch mal diese süßen Dinger an! Was meinst du? Haben wir eine Chance?"

Andy folgte den Augen seines Freundes „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" fragte er seinen Freund entrüstet und wütend.

_‚Verdammt, der Idiot ist wirklich verliebt. Sonst würde er diese Aussicht nicht so ablehnen.'_

Genervt sah Provenza wieder zu Andy „Doch, ich habe zugehört. Aber was willst du ihr sagen?"

„Na das ich sie liebe!"

Provenza ließ seinen Kopf auf die Theke knallen „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Kann mich bitte jemand wecken! Flynn, bist du bescheuert? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so zu ihr sagen, dass du sie liebst. Fang doch erst mal klein an. Warte wie das Date läuft und sieh dann weiter."

In einem hatte Provenza wohl recht. Warten war nie Andys Stärke gewesen. In Gedanken plante Andy den ganzen Abend genau durch, während sich sein Freund an den Blick der jungen Ladies erfreute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vielen Dank für lesen, ich wünsche viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Sharon hatte den Nussknacker schon gefühlte 100 mal gesehen, doch sie freute sich jedes mal auf neue. Neben Schwanensee und Coppelia war der Nussknacker eines von Sharons Lieblings Stücken. Schon seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war, verehrte sie das Ballett und begann im alter von 6 Jahren mit dem Tanz. Bis Sharon 20 Jahre alt war tanzte sie und sie liebte es. Dann jedoch lernte sie Jack kennen und ihr Leben änderte sich von Grund auf. Mit der Zeit vergaß sie das Ballett und war um so erfreuter, dass ihre Tochter das tanzen für sich entdeckte.

Zuerst hatte Sharon bedenken mit Andy noch einmal auszugehen, doch als sie hörte, dass er mit ihr ins Ballett wollte, konnte sie nicht nein sagen. Seit der Hochzeit von Nicole, war ihre Beziehung zu Andy ziemlich angespannt. Nicht das sie sich verschlechtert hätte, aber es war eben anders als früher. Es gab Tage, da wünschte Sharon das der Abend nach der Hochzeit von Nicole nie stattgefunden hätte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Andys Worte.

_‚Ich mag Sie einfach schon zu gern.'_

Als sie an Andys Worte dachte, spürte sie die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, die wie wild umher flogen. Nein, sie bereute den Abend nicht und sie freute sich sehr auf den Abend mit Andy. Doch was war es diesmal? Er ging mit ihr ins Ballett zusammen mit seiner Familie, nicht gerade ein Date. Allerdings wollte er vorher mit ihr Essen gehen, dass wäre ein Date.

Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?

Nachdenklich saß Sharon auf ihrem Bett und fand sich in der gleichen Situation wieder, wie an dem Tag an dem Andy sie das erste Mal von hier abholte. Bei dem letzten „Date" wählte sie ein rotes Kleid mit tiefen Ausschnitt. Andy schien von ihrem Aussehen sehr begeistert zu sein und so wollte sie dieses mal noch etwas mehr beeindrucken.

Sie holte aus ihren Kleiderschrank ein dunkelgrünes langes Abendkleid mit nur einen Träger, welches perfekt ihre Kurven umschmeichelte. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht war es ein wenig zu sexy für diesen Anlass. Doch Sharon wollte es tragen.

Sie überlegte ob sie ihre Haare hoch stecken sollte, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Sie ließ ihrer Haare lieber offen über ihre Schultern fallen. Wieder legte sie ihr Abend Make-up auf und betonte ihre Lippen in einem sinnlichen Rot.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis schaute Sharon in den Spiegel.

_‚Perfekt.'_

Auch die Zeit war dieses mal auf ihrer Seite. Andy würde erst in 30 Minuten da sein und so hatte sie die Chance Rusty noch einmal genau zu belehren. Sie dankte in Gedanken Gott dafür, dass Buzz auf Rusty achten würde. Buzz war ein guter Kerl und würde sicherlich nicht solche dummen und schmutzigen Zettel zurück lassen.

„Rusty, wo bist du?"

„In der Küche!"

_‚Klar, wo sonst.'_ dachte Sharon amüsiert.

Rusty war gerade dabei sich ein Sandwich zu machen, als er Sharon sah.

„Wow Sharon, du siehst super aus, echt!"

Fröhlich lächelte Sharon ihren Ziehsohn an.

„Danke Rusty. Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen, das wenn es Probleme gibt ich immer erreichbar bin."

„Ich bin kein Baby Sharon! Ich komme klar, außerdem ist Buzz ja auch noch da. Wir werden ohnehin die ganze Zeit hier sein. Buzz bringt ein paar SciFi Filme mit."

Rusty tat als wäre er genervt von Sharons Fürsorge, doch in Wirklichkeit liebte er es. Es zeigte ihn wie wichtig er für sie war. Bei seiner Mom gab es nie Regeln, ihr war es egal was er tat.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken ok? Genieße den Abend und denk mal an dich."

Lächelnd sah er seine Ziehmutter an.

_‚Ich hoffe dieses Date wird besser als das Erste. Sharon verdient es.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Immer wieder sah Sharon auf ihre Uhr, die Zeit verging einfach nicht.

_‚Warum bin ich nur so nervös, ich gehe schließlich nicht das erste Mal aus.'_

Nein, nicht das erste Mal aber Sharon musste zugeben das bevor sie mit Andy ausging, es sehr lange her war das sie zuletzt ein Date hatte. Und was für ein schreckliches. Sie schüttelte sich immer noch wenn sie an Dr. Brain Flyer dachte. Dieser Typ hatte doch tatsächlich beim essen davon geredet wie sehr er es liebte seine Patienten zu operieren und das die soße seiner Nudeln ihn an seine Arbeit erinnern würden. Sharon konnte fast 2 Jahre keine Nudeln mit Tomatensoße essen. Dieses Date hatte Sharon derart abgeschreckt, dass sie 6 Jahre kein Date mehr hatte. Als Alibi hatte sie ja immer noch Jack, wer geht schon gern mit einer Frau aus die verheiratet ist. Nunja, bis auf Andy.

Sharon wurde aus ihrer Träumerei gerissen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo Andy." begrüßte sie ihn mit einem strahlenden lächeln.

Wie schon beim ersten Mal war Andy vollkommen sprachlos. Er stand in einem grauen Anzug vor Sharons Tür und sah sie bewundernd an.

„Hey, wow Sie sehen umwerfend aus. Aber ehrlich gesagt überrascht mich das nicht."

„Vielen Dank Andy, wir können gleich los. Kommen Sie doch kurz rein, wir müssen noch auf Buzz warten."

Plötzlich ertönte Rustys Stimme aus der Küche.

„Ich kann auch 5 Minuten allein bleiben Sharon, ich mache nur Popcorn. Ich zünde die Küche schon nicht an. Achja….Hey Lieutenant."

Andy warf einen Blick zu Rusty in die Küche „Hey Junge." Er steckte seine Hände in die Tasche seines Jacketts und griff nach einen viereckigen Gegenstand.

_‚Jetzt oder nie.'_

„Ach ähm Sharon" er drehte sich wieder zu Sharon und sprach leise zu ihr, so dass Rusty sie nicht hören konnte „Da dies ja nun ein offizielles Date ist, habe ich etwas für Sie. Es ist nichts besonderes und wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt, dann tragen Sie sie nicht aber ich dachte….ach hier."

Schnell reichte er ihr eine kleine blaue Schachtel, als würde ihm sonst der Mut verlassen. Etwas schüchtern und doch gespannt nahm Sharon die Schachtel und öffnete sie.

„Oh mein Gott…." Sharon verschlug des dem Atem, als sie auf ein wunderschönes Paar Smaragd Ohrringe sah.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe sie nicht gekauft. Sie gehörten mal meiner Mutter und ich habe sie schon Ewigkeiten in meiner Schublade. Nichts besonderes…"

Andy tat als wäre es nichts besonderes, doch Sharon sah das anders.

„Andy, dieses Ohrringe sind wundervoll, einfach unglaublich schön aber…aber ich kann das nicht annehmen."

Sie hielt Andy die Schachtel wieder hin, doch er trat zurück.

„Nein, bitte nehmen Sie sie. Hören Sie, ich sollte diese Ohrringe jemand Besonderen schenken und das habe ich. Tragen Sie die Ohrringe…bitte." ein schelmisches Grinsen spiegelte sich plötzlich in Andys Gesicht „Und wenn Sie sie nur tragen um Julia zu ärgern. Wissen Sie, Julia war immer scharf auf diese Ohrringe."

Sharon begann zu lachen und schaute wieder auf die Ohrringe „In Ordnung, aber ich verlange einen Deal."

„Ha, was sonst..also was ist es?"

„Ich werde diese Ohrringe heute tragen, allerdings nur leihweise. Ich werde Ihnen die Ohrringe später wiedergeben aber wer weiß, vielleicht nehme ich sie später doch einmal an."

Sie zwinkerte Andy zu und legte die Ohrringe an.

„Ich bin gleich zurück."

Sharon wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen, als Andy ihr hinterher rief „Wo wollen Sie hin?"

Frech grinsend drehte sie sich noch einmal um „Ich stecke meine Haare doch schnell hoch. Wenn ich schon diese wundervollen Ohrringe trage, dann soll man sie auch sehen…besonders Julia."

Lachend verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Andy lächelte vor sich hin, wer hätte je gedacht das Sharon Raydor so eine verspielte Seite hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Sharon hatte sich entschieden nur eine Seite ihrer Haare nach hinten zu stecken. Sie konnte ich einfach nicht damit anfreunden alle ihre Haare hochzustecken. Als sie fertig war, ging sie zurück zu Andy und Rusty und erblickte Buzz, der sich inzwischen dazu gesellt hatte.

„Hallo Buzz, ich muss Ihnen noch einmal danken, dass Sie hier bei Rusty bleiben."

Lächelnd sah Buzz zu Sharon „Oh das ist kein Problem, meine Schwester wird erst in 2 Tagen hier sein und so wäre ich ohnehin allein. Ich wünsche viel Spaß im Ballett."

Andy trat zu Sharon „Wir müssen jetzt auch los. Können wir?" er hielt seinen Arm hin und Sharon hackte sich bei ihm ein.

„Viel Spaß." rief Rusty und wandte sich wieder der DVD Sammlung zu, die Buzz mitgebracht hatte.

„Bis später Rusty, ach und Buzz, wenn etwas sein sollte, dann…"

„Dann rufe ich Sie an Captain."

„Danke Buzz."

Gemeinsam verließen Andy und Sharon ihre Wohnung und machen sich auf den Weg zu dem Restaurant.

* * *

Zwanzig Minuten später kamen Andy und Sharon am Restaurant an. Es war ein ziemlich großes Restaurant und doch war es familiär und gemütlich. Gemeinsam nahmen beide platz und schon kam eine junge Frau in einem überaus aufreizenden Dirndl auf Andy und Sharon zu.

„Hallo, ich bin Magda und bediene Sie heute. Kann ich Ihnen und der Dame schon etwas zu trinken bringen?"

Freundlich lächelte sie Andy und Sharon an. Sharon war neugierig und beobachtete Andy ganz genau, sie dachte immer das der Typ Frau den Andy mochte mehr Magda war. Doch er schien die junge Frau nicht sonderlich zu beachten.

„Ich nehme einen KiBa und …"

„Ich nehme ein Malzbier, danke."

Überrascht lächelte Andy seine Begleitung an „Malzbier Sharon? Wirklich? Ich würde Sie nie als Bier Typ sehen."

„Oh das bin ich nicht! Aber mein Sohn war fast 4 Monate in Deutschland und schwärmte immer von Malzbier und Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte. Ricky und ich haben in vielen Dingen einen ähnlichen Geschmack und deswegen versuche ich es."

„Ok, dann also ein Malzbier und einen KiBa."

„Sehr gern."

Dann verschwand die junge Frau.

„Was machte ihr Sohn in Deutschland?"

Andy war gierig darauf mehr von Sharon zu erfahren, er wusste nicht besonders viel über sie und er wollte das ändern.

„Oh, Ricky hatte als er 21 Jahre alt war eine Phase wo er nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Also entschied er sich eine Weile durch Europa zu reisen. Er ist sehr abenteuerlustig."

Eines fiel Andy schon vor Jahren auf. Immer wenn Sharon von ihren Kindern sprach, begann sie zu strahlen. Das erste mal fiel ihm das auf, als sie zu Weihnachten nach Park City wollte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Kinder erwähnte und auch damals strahlte sie so wie heute.

„Sehen Sie ihre Kinder oft?"

„Nein, leider nicht so oft wie ich möchte. Vielleicht 4 bis 5 mal im Jahr, aber wir Skypen mindestens einmal pro Woche."

Als die Kellnerin wieder kam, nahm sie die Bestellung auf. Andy bestellte ein Tofu Schnitzel und überredete Sharon dieses ebenfalls zu bestellen.

„Vertrauen Sie mir Sharon, es ist köstlich."

„Oh, ich vertraue Ihnen Andy. Ich glaube Sie wissen nicht wie sehr….."

Beide sahen einander in die Augen. Gott, Andy liebte diese grünen Augen. Selbst die Smaragde seiner Mutter waren blass gegenüber Sharons Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Da ich nicht weiß, ob ich es schaffen werde vor Weihnachten noch ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben, wünsche ich allen schon jetzt ein wundervolles und gesegnetes Fest.**

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Nach etwa 20 Minuten kam das bestellte Essen und Sharon musste zugeben, dass Andy recht hatte. Es war einfach köstlich. Nie hätte Sharon sich vorstellen können, dass Tofu so lecker sein würde.

„Und?" erwartungsvoll sah er Sharon an, die ihr Essen prüfend und auch skeptisch ansah.

„Es ist einfach köstlich Andy, man schmeckt kaum das es kein Fleisch ist."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich Sie nicht enttäuscht habe." Andy lächelte sie an, doch etwas an ihm wirkte angespannt.

„Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

Überrascht blickte er zu Sharon, wenn eine Frau so einen Satz sagte, würde eine unangenehme frage kommen.

„Sicher, was ist es?"

Sharon legte ihre Gabel bei Seite und atmete tief durch „Wir beide sind heute hier, als ein Date. Nach der Hochzeit Ihrer Tochter sagen Sie mir, dass Sie mich sehr mögen würden. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wohin das führen soll."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß das ich Sie mag, nein…mögen ist kein Wort dafür." Andy griff über den Tisch und nahm Sharons Hand in seine „Ich beginne mich in Sie zu verlieben Sharon.." er sah Sharons erschrockenes Gesicht und redete einfach weiter, er wollte ihr nicht die Chance geben ihn zu unterbrechen „…lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden. Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht in Sie verlieben sollte. Viele Dinge sprechen dagegen. Sie sind verheiratet, trotzdem denke ich das Ihre Ehe das geringste Hindernis ist. Ich hoffe ich trete Ihnen nicht zu nahe aber die Ehe mit Jack scheint nicht besonders stabil oder liebevoll. Das nächste Problem ist, dass Sie meine Vorgesetzte sind und ich weiß wie sehr sie die Regeln des LAPD respektieren. Wissen Sie, es ist nicht leicht Sie jeden Tag bei der Arbeit zu sehen. Sie sind mir teilweise so nah und doch könnten Sie nicht unerreichbarer für mich sein. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie so damit überrumpel doch Sie hätten es früher oder später ohnehin erfahren. Was ich jetzt wissen muss, was empfinden Sie?"

Andy hatte Sharon soeben sein Herz ausgeschüttet und er hoffte, dass es nicht gleich in hunderte Einzelteile zerrissen werden würde.

Sharon saß nur da und starrte ihn an. Was sollte sie jetzt nur sagen? Ihr Herz und ihr Verstand lagen wieder einmal im Kampf. Natürlich mochte sie Andy, mehr als nur einen Kollegen oder Freund aber er hatte recht mit dem was er sagte. Eine solche Beziehung wäre einfach nicht richtig. Sie konnte doch keine Beziehung mit einen ihrer Leutnants anfangen. Gott, sie hörte jetzt schon das Gerede, ganz zu schweigen von der Standpaukte von Taylor.

_‚Was mache ich jetzt nur?'_

Sie blickte Andy in seine erwartungsvollen braunen Augen „Andy, hören Sie zu. Ich…ich mag Sie auch, möglicherweise gehen meine Gefühle für Sie auch tiefer aber, dass sollten sie nicht. Wir beide müssen uns darüber im Klaren sein, was eine solche Beziehung für Konsequenzen haben würde. Wir sind keine 16 Jahre mehr. Ich habe so lange hart gearbeitet um mir eine Karriere aufzubauen und das ohne falsche Tricks, ich kann das nicht einfach wegen einer Dummheit wegwerfen und…"

Erst nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, begriff sie was sie gesagt hatte.

„Eine Dummheit!" flüsterte Andy und schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Was bin ich für ein Dummkopf, wie konnte ich nur glauben sie würde sich jemals mit mir einlassen.'_

„Andy, ich meinte…"

„Nein, es ist ok. Sie sollten sagen was Sie fühlen und das haben sie."

Andy wollte weg, einfach nur weg von ihr. Vor lauter Verzweiflung griff er nach seinem Handy und tat so, als hätte er eine Nachricht.

„Oh, so wie es aussieht fällt das Ballett heute aus, ich werde bezahlen und dann bringe ich Sie nach Hause. Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Andy erhob sich und verließ den Tisch.

„Andy….Andy!" Sharon rief ihm nach, doch er drehte sich nicht mehr um und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen.

Sharon Vergrub ihr Gesicht ihn ihre Hände.

_'Was habe ich nur getan? Wie konnte ich so etwas nur sagen?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

Sharon schaute verträumt auf ihr Malzbier und hoffte, dass Andy bald wieder kommen würde. Sie musste umbedingt mit ihm reden, sie machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Warum hatte sie das nur gesagt? Sie hatte Andy verletzt und das wollte sie definitiv nicht. Alles lief schief und dabei hatte sie sich so auf den Abend mit Andy gefreut.

Andy stand vor einem der Spiegel im Waschraum und betrachtete sich selbst. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Er wollte diesesmal alles besser machen als beim ersten Mal, doch nun lief alles aus den Rudern.

_'Eine Dummheit, sie sagte wirklich ich sei eine Dummheit.'_

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er hatte sich in Sharon verliebt und hoffte darauf, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiedern würde.

_'Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen? Ich kann doch nicht enfach mit ihr weiter zusammen arbeiten, als sei nichts geschehen?'_

Andy atmete tief durch und verließ den Waschraum, er wollte diesen Abend so schnell wie möglich beenden. Bevor er an den Tisch zurück kehrte, ging er zu Magda und bezahlte die Rechnung.

"Oh und ich dachte Sie und Ihre Frau wollten noch unsere unvergleichliche Kirschtorte probieren." freundlich lächelte die junge Kellnerin.

Andys Blick verfinsterte sich "Diese Frau ist nicht meine Ehefrau." er gab der jungen Frau ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und kehrte zu seinen Tisch zurück, wo Sharon auf ihn wartete.

"Die Rechung ist bezahlt, kommen Sie ich werde Sie nach Hause bringen."

Sharons Herz zog sich zusammen als sie Andy ansah. Lange hatte sie diesen finsteren Blick nicht gesehen.

"Andy, bitte können wir reden?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an, doch sein Gesicht blieb hart und dunkel.

"Ich hoffe Sie verstehen, dass mir im Moment nicht nach reden ist Captain! Ich möchte gehen, also kommen Sie bitte, oder ich rufe Ihnen ein Taxi."

Das erste Mal an diesen Abend nannte er sie Captain und Sharon fand das ihr Titel nie so schrecklich klang wie in diesem Moment. Langsam erhob sie sich und verließ mit Andy das Lokal. Auf dem Weg zum Auto, sprach keiner von Ihnen ein Wort.

_'Sag etwas Sharon, sag etwas zu ihm.'_

Doch was sollte sie sagen? Er würde ihr ja doch nicht mehr zuhören. Sharon wusste, dass sie alles verdorben hatte und es nagte schwer an ihr. Sie wollte es so gern rückgängig machen, doch das lag nicht in ihrer Macht.

Als beide an Andys Auto ankamen, griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte seinen Schlüssel heraus. Er wollte gerade das Auto öffnen, als ein lauter Knall über den Parkplatz hallte. Der Reifen einen vorbei fahrenden Auto war geplatzt und knalle laut. In einem kurzen Moment des Schrecks, ließ Andy seinen Schlüssel fallen.

"Verdammter Mist."

"Was ist los?" Sharon ging um das Auto herum zu Andy.

"Ich habe meine Schlüssel fallen lassen und ich sehe sie nicht mehr."

"Ich helfe Ihnen suchen." Sharon ging in die Knie und tastete vorsichtig den dunklen Boden ab. Auch Andy begann zu suchen, doch in der Dunkelheit war es schwer etwas zu sehen. Als Andy weiterkroch um weiter unter dem Auto nach zusehen, hörte er plötzlich ein leises Klimpern.

"Verfluchter Mist, dass darf nicht wahr sein."

"Was ist los?" Sharon drehte sich zu Andy und sah wie er verzweifelt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

"Der Schlüssel ist mir in den Gully gefallen."

Andy würde nun definitiv den Abend nicht so beenden können, wie er es vor hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ich wünsche ein frohes neues Jahr 2014 :-). Ich habe für die nächsten Kapitel 2 Versionen im Kopf, allerdings würde ich gern eure Meinung dazu hören. Würdet ihr gern ein Kapitel mit rated M in dieser Story haben, oder lieber nicht? Ich bin noch ein Neuling mit M Storys und deshalb noch unschlüssig. Bitte um Meinungen per Review oder PM. Daaaaaaaaanke **

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Andy war wütend! Es war schon ärgerlich, dass er seinen Schlüssel verlor aber das war etwas mit dem er leben konnte. Auch das der Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung dran war, war ärgerlich aber auch nicht so schlimm. Was Andy wütend machte, war das er nun noch mehr Zeit mit Sharon verbringen musste, dabei wollte er nur weg. Andy fühlte sich schrecklich dumm und wusste nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Selbstverständlich hatte er schon die eine oder andere Abfuhr bekommen aber dann nicht von einer Frau, für die er tiefe Gefühle hegte.

_'Man ist wirklich besser dran, wenn man sich nicht verliebt. Ich Blödmann hätte auf Provenza hören sollen. Wieso habe ich es ihr nur gesagt?'_

Andy setzte sich auf den Fußboden und holte sein Handy heraus.

"Was machen Sie da?"

Sharon kniete vor Andy und schaute ihn an, er wirkte so traurig und sauer zugleich. Sie fühlte sich mies und wollte nicht das der Abend so endete.

"Ich rufe uns ein Taxi." fuhr Andy sie an, so das Sharon für einen Moment zurück schreckte. Andy wurde klar, dass er sich im Ton vergriffen hatte und seufzte traurig. "Es tut mir Leid Sharon, ich wollte sie nicht so anschreien aber ich bin...ach vergessen Sie es."

Sharon wollte Andys Hand berühren und mit ihm reden, als ihr Handy klingelte.

"Es ist Buzz!" hastig ging sie an ihr Handy und nahm den Anruf entgegen."Hallo Buzz, was ist los?...Achso...ja sicher...nein ich verstehe...sicher, wenn es keine Umstände macht. Danke Buzz...bis morgen."

Sharon legte auf und sah zu Andy. "Buzz` Schwester kam eben an und steht als Überrachungsgast bei Buzz Zuhause, er muss los und nimmt Rusty mit."

"Okay, dann werde ich Ihnen ein Taxi rufen."

"Andy bitte, es tut mir so Leid das ich Sie beleidigt habe." sie sah Andy bittend an und nahm seine Hand in ihre. "Es war dumm, was ich gesagt habe, aber ich war überfordert als Sie plötzlich sagten, dass Sie mich...mich..."

"Das ich Sie lieben würde?"

"Ja." mit den wunderschönen grünen Augen, die Andy so verzaubert hatten sah sie ihn an und er könnte schwören sie sahen etwas glasig aus.

_'Sind das Tränen?'_

"Ich sagte es, weil es stimmt Sharon und Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Es ist eben manchmal so, ich kann nichts ändern wenn Sie meine Gefühle nicht erwiedern. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft Sie würden es tun."

Andys Wut hatte sich in nichts aufgelösst, als er sah wie eine einzige Träne über Sharons Wange lief. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt in seine Arme genommen und die Tränen weggeküsst, doch das konnte er nicht.

Es fiel Sharon so schwer über ihren Schatten zu springen, wie gern hätte sie jetzt einfach in Andys Armen gelegen und sich festhalten lassen, doch sie konnte sich doch nicht einfach so in seine Arme werfen, nicht nachdem was sie heute getan hatte.

Beide wollten genau in diesem Moment das Gleiche, doch keiner wagte den ersten Schritt und so saßen beide auf den Boden und schauten einander an.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

Die Welt um sie herum schien sich wie in Zeitlupe zu bewegen. Beide sahen einander an und jeder schien in diesem Moment in die Seele des Anderen zu blicken.

_‚Wenn ich es tue, dann wird sich alles verändern, ich könnte meinen Job verlieren, meine Glaubwürdigkeit, ich könnte einen Freund verlieren, mein ganzes Team. Es steht so viel auf dem Spiel und doch kann ich den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen oder?'_

**9 Jahre früher**

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein Sharon! Ich kann nicht glauben wie feige du bist."

John Smith war ein gutaussehender Mann ende Vierzig der als Kontaktmann zwischen LAPD und NCIS arbeitete. Bei einem Auftrag hatte er vor 3 Monaten Sharon kennengelernt und sich sofort in sie verliebt. Sie war perfekt! Wunderschön, intelligent, stark, mutig und aufrichtig. Das jedenfalls, dachte John bis vor 2 Minuten von seiner Geliebten.

„Es tut mir Leid John, aber es geht einfach nicht. Ich bin verheiratet und habe einen verantwortungsvollen Posten im LAPD. Du bist auch noch verheiratet und hast zudem noch 2 kleine Kinder. Ich möchte nicht die Schlampe sein, die eine Ehe zerstört hat. Ich bin jetzt schon nicht besonders beliebt, kannst du dir vorstellen was man sagen wird, wenn wir unsere Affäre bekannt machen?"

Sharon hatte sich nach dem ersten Date in John verliebt und sie dachte, sie könnte mit einer Beziehung im verborgenen leben und vielleicht hätte es auch funktioniert, doch dann wollte John die Beziehung an die große Glocke hängen und Sharon geriet in Panik. Sie konnte nicht ihre ganze Karriere riskieren.

„Großer Gott, ich wusste nicht was du für ein Karriere Miststück bist. Deine Weiße Weste bedeutet dir soviel? Ok, fein dann sollst du sie behalten. Du kannst mich mal!"

Mit einen lauten Türknallen verließ John Sharons Wohnung und kurz darauf auch ihr Leben. Er ließ sich nach New York versetzten und Sharon sah ihn nie wieder. Erst nachdem John weg war, bemerkte Sharon wie sehr sie ihn mochte und das er ihr fehlte. 1 Jahr später flog Sharon nach New York um ihre Schwester zu besuchen. Als sie im Central Park spazieren war, erblickte sie einen ihr bekannten Mann.

„Hey Dad, hast du das gesehen?"

Zwei Jungs im alter von 8 bis 11 Jahren rannten um ihn herum und dribbelten einen Ball hin und her.

„John ich bin schrecklich müde, kannst du mich fahren? Ich und deine Tochter brauchen ein Schläfchen."

Eine blonde Frau Anfang vierzig mit dicken Bauch ging zu John und gab ihn einen Kuss. Gemeinsam verließ die Familie den Park und bemerkten nicht, dass sie von Sharon beobachtet wurden.

Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie John nach und wusste, dass es richtig war was sie tat. Fast hätte sie diese Familie zerstört. Dennoch, es schmerzte so sehr, dass sie das Gefühl hatte ihr Herz hätte einen Riss bekommen.

**Ende Rückblick**

_‚Ich tat immer das Richtige, auch wenn ich dabei auf der Strecke blieb. Ich habe mich immer der Gesellschaft, der Familie und meinen Boss untergeordnet und was habe ich davon? Einen guten Job?...Ja…..Wundervolle Kinder?...Ja….aber was ist mit mir? Ich kann nicht wieder einen Menschen gehen lassen, den ich liebe. Oh mein Gott, ich liebe ihn…'_

„Sharon? Ist alles in Ordnuuuu…"

Noch bevor Andy verstehen konnte, was hier passierte, lehnte sich Sharon noch vorn und bedeckte eine Lippen mit ihren. Sie wusste es war falsch aber wie konnte etwas falsches sich so richtig anfühlen? Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper und sie wollte mehr und als hätte Andy ihre Gedanken gelesen, zog er sie dichter zu sich und hielt sie so fest wie er konnte an sich gepresst. Langsam öffnete Sharon ihren Mund und spürte Andys Zunge mit ihrer spielen. Es war überwältigend und als sich beide schließlich von einander trennten, blickten sie sich tief in die Augen. Andy wollte etwas sagen, doch Sharon legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich Andy."

Es war ein leises kaum hörbares Flüstern, doch Andy verstand jedes Wort.


	9. Chapter 9

**Da die Mehrheit von euch per PM oder Review für ein rated M Kapitel ist, werde ich mich in Kapitel 10 mal daran versuchen und hoffe ihr bewertet nicht zu strenge:-) . Wie ich schon schrieb, es ist mein erster Versuch. Aber erst mal viel Spaß bei Kapitel 9.**

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

Andy sah Sharon mit einer Mischung aus Schock, Freude, Liebe und Angst an. Er konnte es nicht glauben, sie hatte es tatsächlich gesagt. Andy wollte sie an sich ziehen und nie mehr loslassen, er wollte sie spüren und sie küssen, dennoch nagte die Angst weiter an ihn.

_‚Was ist wenn sie es zurück nimmt? Was ist wenn sie es nicht ernst meint? Was ist wenn ihr die Folgen dieser Beziehung plötzlich bewusst werden? Oder was noch schlimmer als all das wäre, wenn sie mich lieben würde aber aus Gründen der Vernunft keine Beziehung will.'_

Andys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, erst Sharons Stimme holte ihn ins hier und jetzt zurück.

„Andy? Andy, hast du gehört was ich sagte?" flüsterte sie leise „Ich liebe dich."

Sie lehnte ihr Wange an seine und atmete tief ein. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen und sie fühlte sich freier als nie zuvor. Endlich ließ Sharon ihre Gefühle zu und unterdrückte sie nicht länger. In diesem Moment fühlte sie so viel, dass sie ihre Gefühle kaum einsortieren konnte, doch ein Gefühl überwog alles. GLÜCK. Nach langer langer Zeit verspürte Sharon ein Glücksgefühl welches ihre Emotionen überlaufen ließ. Sie klammerte sich an Andy und begann zu weinen, sie wollte das es aufhörte, doch die Tränen flossen einfach weiter.

Andy drückte Sharon an sich und spürte die Angst schwinden. Sie hatte es wieder gesagt und es klang so süß in seinen Ohren. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und küsste ihre Schläfe, da bemerkte er das Sharon weinte und zog von ihr weg um sie anzusehen.

„Sharon, was hast du?" er wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch kaum hatte er sie weggewischt bahnten sich schon neue den Weg über ihre Wangen.

Sharon begann heftiger zu weinen und Andy wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Doch dann sah Andy, dass sich unter den Tränen und den zitternden Lippen ein Lächeln verbarg.

„Andy….bitte…halte mich einfach …fest." schluchzte sie und warf sich wieder in Andys Arme. Er tat was Sharon wollte und zog sie wieder ein eine Umarmung, solange bis das Zittern nach ließ.

Etwa 5 Minuten saßen beide da und hielten sich fest, als hätten sie Angst den Anderen zu verlieren. Andy musste sich eingestehen, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass Sharon so emotional sein würde. Er wusste, das Sharon nicht der Knallharte Cop war, für den er sie Jahre lang hielt. Wie Gefühlvoll sie sein konnte hatte er schon oft erlebt aber nie in diesem Ausmaß. Langsam löste sich Andy aus der Umarmung und blickte ihr lächelnd in ihr Makeup verschmiertes Gesicht.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte er leise.

Sharon begann sich verzweifelt die Augen zu wischen, doch es war ohnehin nichts mehr zu retten. Sie musste aussehen wie die Hölle.

„Ja, es geht wieder…es tut mir Leid das ich eben so losgeheult habe aber plötzlich kamen alle Gefühle hoch und…"

„Hey, dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen." zärtlich streichelte er ihr Gesicht und gab ihr einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss. „Komm, wir sollten aufstehen!"

Andy stand auf und zog Sharon mit sich.

„Oh Himmel, ich muss schrecklich aussehen." jammerte Sharon und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel von Andys Auto „ Oh mein Gott, ich sehe schlimmer aus als ich dachte."

Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und suchte nach einen Taschentuch um den Schaden etwas zu begrenzen.

„Ich finde es irgendwie reizvoll." grinste Andy sie an.

„Was?"

„Nun, ich finde es einfach sehr interessant die sonst so perfekte Sharon Raydor etwas verwüstet zu sehen."

Sharon drehte sich lachend zu Andy. „Perfekt? Ich bin vieles, aber nicht perfekt."

Langsam ging Andy zu ihr und packte sie an der Hüfte um sie zu sich zu ziehen.

„Für mich bist du es." er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und gab ihr einen langen zärtlichen Kuss, der immer fordernder wurde. Dann unterbrach Sharon den Kuss und schaute Andy in die Augen.

„Wenn du mich wirklich verwüstet sehen willst, dann schlage ich vor ein Taxi zu rufen."

Frech grinsend sah sie Andy an.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M wegen sexuellen Inhalten.**

**Kapitel 10**

Andy ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und rief ein Taxi zu dem Restaurant. Glücklicherweise war der Berufsverkehr lange vorbei und das Taxi war nach 5 Minuten da. Die Fahrt zu Sharons Wohnung verlief ruhig, keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Beide waren keine Teenager mehr, die in einem Taxi anfingen zu knutschen und zu kichern. Nein, beide genossen die Ruhe und wollten es in diesem Moment nicht anders. Sharon lehnte mit den Kopf an Andys Schulter und schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster des Taxis. Sie konnte nicht glauben das sie tatsächlich so mit Andy zusammen war und noch weniger konnte sie glauben, dass sie tatsächlich mit ihm zu sich nach Hause fuhr. Sie spürte in ihrem Bauch ein kribbeln wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst und Freude, doch eine Sache vermisste sie. Eine Sache die fast immer von ihr Besitz ergriff: BEDENKEN! Doch dieses mal gab es keine, es gab keine kleine Stimme die ihr riet die Sache abzubrechen bevor sie etwas tat, was sie bereuen würde. Denn sie wusste, sie würde es nicht bereuen.

Andy legte seinen Arm um Sharon und streichelte zärtlich ihren Oberarm. Es war unglaublich, noch vor wenigen Stunden war sie seine Vorgesetzte und nun hielt er sie in seinen Armen. Noch immer hörte er die süßen Worte, die sie flüsterte.

_‚Ich liebe dich'_

Sie hatte es gesagt und Andy liebte sie auch, mehr als sie es wahrscheinlich ahnte und er wollte nichts mehr als ihr beweisen wie sehr er sie liebte.

Nach 20 Minuten kamen sie bei Sharons Wohnung an, Andy bezahlte den Taxifahrer und beide betraten das Gebäude. Sharon und auch Andy spürte wie die Spannung immer größer wurde, je näher sie Sharons Wohnung kamen. Sharon schloss die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf und trat ein. Andy folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er drehte sich zu Sharon und sah sie lächelnd an, ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu verschenken zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie. Es war kein schüchterner und zurückhaltender Kuss, er wollte ihr genau signalisieren was er wollte. Langsam ließ er seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten bis hinunter zu ihren Hintern. Überrascht stöhnte Sharon in Andys Mund. Gott, sie liebte das Gefühl von seinen großen Händen auf ihren Körper und sie wollte sie am liebsten überall gleichzeitig spüren. Andy verstand Sharons Reaktion als Zustimmung und packte sie fester an ihren wohlgeformten Hintern. Andy hätte das Stunden lang tun können, wären da nicht noch diverse anderer Sachen die er mit ihr tun wollte. Sharon unterbrach schließlich den Kuss und schnappte nach Luft.

„Komm." sie entfernte sich von Andy und zog ihn an der Hand mit sich zu ihrem Schafzimmer, kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten zog Sharon Andy zu sich und küsste ihn wieder voller Verlangen. Beide standen engumschlungen in dem dunkeln Raum, dessen einzige Lichtquelle das Licht der kleinen Lampe auf dem Flur war. Doch das war Andy zu wenig.

„Ich will dich sehen Sharon." flüsterte er, als er langsam begann ihren Hals zu küssen. „Ich will jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers erforschen und sehen."

Sharon fühlte eine leichte Unsicherheit in sich aufkommen. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie für eine Frau Mitte fünfzig eine gute Figur hatte, allerdings zwar sie trotzdem keine zwanzig mehr.

„Warte." schweren Herzens zog sie aus Andys Umarmung zurück und ging ein paar Schritte und schaltete eine Nachttischlampe mit gedimmten Licht an. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu Andy „Ich hoffe das ist ok?"

Das Schlafzimmer war nun in einem romantischen Licht erhellt, welches Andy definitiv ein besseren Blick auf die wunderschöne Frau vor ihm verschaffte, die noch viel zu viele Sachen trug.

„Viel besser." er begann ohne zu zögern wieder ihren Hals zu küssen und schob das Bolerojäckchen welches sie trug von ihren Schultern.

Endlich spürte Sharon die warmen starken Hände auf ihrer Haut und sie wollte mehr. Hastig machte sie sich an Andys Krawatte zu schaffen. Beide wurden immer hastiger und verlangten nach mehr. Andy zog den Reißverschluss von Sharon Kleid nach unten und zog den Träger des Kleides über ihre Schulter, langsam rutschte das Material an ihrem Körper herab und offenbarte den Anblick, auf den Andy schon so lange Zeit so begierig war. Da stand sie nun, die Frau seiner Träume in nichts als einem schwarzen Höschen und passenden Trägerfreien-BH und zu Andys Überraschung in halterlosen Strümpfen. Andy konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er zuletzt eine Frau sah, die so unglaublich sexy war. Er verschlang sie geradezu mit seinen Blicken und Sharon blieb das nicht verborgen. Alle Bedenken waren wie weg gefegt. Der hungrige Blick den Andy ihr zuwarf, war eine Wohltat für Sharons Selbstvertrauen und sie liebte es. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl von einem Mann derart begehrt zu werden.

„Wow, du hast wohl geplant mich zu verführen." flüsterte Andy und streichelte mit den Fingern über ihre Oberschenkel oberhalb der Strümpfe.

„Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, trage ich immer halterlose Strümpfe." flüsterte sie aufreizend zurück.

Andy war erstaunt „Immer? Das heißt auch auf Arbeit?"

Sharon nickte „Ja, ist das etwa unanständig?" hänselte sie ihn und ihre Stimme war nur als sexy Hauchen zu vernehmen.

„Oh sehr unanständig und vor allem sind Sie nun Schuld, dass ich mich nie mehr konzentrieren kann, wenn Sie in einem Rock ins Büro kommen, Captain."

„Dann werde ich wohl Rücksicht nehmen und nie mehr einen tragen."

„Wage das nicht." mit diesen Worten drängte Andy sie zu ihrem Bett und beide ließen sich fallen. Ein weiteres Kleidungstück nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden bis beide vollkommen nackt waren. Beide schienen sich geradezu verschlingen zu wollen, jeder wollte soviel von dem Anderen spüren wie nur möglich war. Andy küsste Sharons Hals und wanderte weiter zu ihren vollen Brüsten. Er liebte das Gefühl wie Sharon versuchte ihren Körper noch fester an seinen zu drücken. Langsam bahnten sich seine Küsse den Weg weiter nach unten über ihren Bauch bis zu der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Er küsste und knabberte bis Sharon immer ungeduldiger wurde, doch noch wollte er ihr nicht geben was sie verlangte. Viel zu lange hatte er darauf gewartet und nun würde er dieses Erlebnis nicht zu einer schnellen Nummer degradieren. Er wanderte mit den Händen zurück zu ihren Brüsten und begann sie zu massieren, während er weiter an ihren Oberschenkeln knabberte und es machte Sharon verrückt. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich je so Bedürftig gefühlt.

„Andy…..bitte." jammerte sie als sie versuchte Andy zu sich hinauf zu ziehen.

Andy grinste, wer hätte je gedacht das er diese Bitte je aus ihren Mund hören würde. Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf ihren Schenkel und kroch zu ihr hinauf bis beide einander ansahen. Er blickte ihr voller liebe in die Augen, als er in sie eindrang. Ein lautes Keuchen entkam Sharons Kehle, als sie Andy endlich spürte. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Es war langsam und liebevoll und beide wollten es so. Sie küssten sich und sahen sich tief in die Augen, während sie miteinander schliefen. Immer wieder streichelte er ihre Brüste und saugte an ihren empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Nach einer Weile wurden Sharons Bewegungen hektischer.

„Was ist es? Was brauchst du? Sag es mir." flüsterte Andy als er seine Bewegungen fortsetzte. Sharon wusste was sie wollte und was sie brauchte, doch sie konnte es ihn nicht sagen. Sie antwortete nicht und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sag es mir Liebes….sag es." Andy schaute ihr so tief in die Augen, dass Sharon glaubte er könne in diesem Moment bis in ihre Seele schauen.

„Ich….ich…bitte." jammerte sie.

„Bitte was?"

„Bitte…fester…" kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, beschleunigte Andy sein Tempo. Sie hatte gesagt was sie wollte und bekam es. Kurze Zeit später hallte ein lauter Schrei der Lust durch Sharons Schlafzimmer gefolgt von einem tieferen Stöhnen.

Schweratmend rollte Andy von Sharon herunter und ließ sich neben ihr ins Bett fallen. Sofort zog er sie zu sich und schlag seine Arme um sie. Sharon legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte seinen schnellen Herzschlag.

„Das war unglaublich Andy" sagte sie nach einer Minute und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Brust.

„Oh ja, das war es wirklich. Ich liebe dich Sharon." er küsste sie auf den Kopf.

Noch eine Weile lagen beide so da, bis sie schließlich glücklich einschliefen.

* * *

**So ihr Lieben, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bin schon sehr auf eure Meinung gespannt und auch etwas nervös :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dieses ist das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Vielen Dank an alle Leser, die meine Story mit verfolgt haben. Kapitel 10 ist wohl leider gefloppt :-(, aus diesem Grund werde ich euch in folgenden Storys mit rated M verschonen ;-). Nun viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel von "Alle guten Dinge sind Zwei".**

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

„Soll ich dich noch nach oben bringen Rusty?"

Buzz parkte sein Auto und sah den jungen Mann neben sich an.

„Danke Buzz aber nein, ich komme schon klar. Außerdem wird Sharon bestimmt schon auf mich warten."

„Bist du sicher? Sie hat nicht auf meine Nachricht geantwortet."

„Sie war ja auch aus, vielleicht schläft sie länger. Wenn es dich beruhigen sollte, dann melde ich mich bei dir wenn Sharon nicht da sein sollte ok?"

Buzz war nicht wohl dabei, nickte aber zustimmend.

„Alles klar Rusty, dann bis Montag."

„Bis dann Buzz und danke für gestern."

Rusty nahm seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben zu Sharon. Es war ziemlich cool mal wieder woanders zu übernachten aber er war auch froh, dass er wieder zu Hause war. Buzz Schwester war wirklich nett und hübsch, aber für Rusty Geschmack etwas zu nervig. Er schloss die Tür zu Sharons Wohnung auf und verhielt sich so leise wie möglich, er wollte Sharon nicht wecken. Doch als er seinen Rucksack auf den Boden warf, erblickte er etwas, was nicht in diese Wohnung gehörte. Grinsend blickte Rusty auf die Männerschuhe auf dem Boden. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sich schnell in sein Zimmer verstecken und so tun als hätte er nichts bemerkt?

_‚Nein, wenn ich das mache verderbe ich mir ja selbst den Spaß.'_

Er schlenderte in die Küche und beschloss erst einmal den Kaffee zu machen und das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Er entschloss sich Rühreier zu machen. Sharon mochte sie gern und es war mit wenig Arbeit verbunden. Als er alles fertig hatte, ging er zu Sharons Schlafzimmer und klopfte an die Tür.

„Hey Sharon ich bin wieder da, ich habe Frühstück fertig."

Hastig sprang Sharon in ihren Bett auf und brauchte einen Moment um sich ihrer Lage bewusst zu werden. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und erblickte neben sich einen tief schlafenden Andy.

_‚Oh mein Gott, dass war kein Traum_.'

Sie begann zu lächeln als sie Andy beim schlafen beobachtete. Sie wollte Andy gerade einen Kuss geben, als sie wieder Rusty hörte.

„Shaaaaron? Kommst du? Ich habe Frühstück gemacht und bin am verhungern." grinsend stand Rusty vor der Tür.

„Oh Rusty, ich bin gleich da…ich….ähm…ich bin gleich da."

Sharon stolperte aus dem Bett und griff nach ihren Satinmantel.

„Ich komme gleich zu dir Rusty, geh doch schon mal vor und….ähm…wollen wir nicht draußen essen? Ich könnte frische Luft vertragen, Danke."

Rusty konnte es nicht glauben, versuchte sie gerade wirklich ihren Liebhaber unbemerkt raus zu schleusen?

„Ok." Rusty ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wartend in den Sessel, er konnte es kaum erwarten die sonst immer so gefasste Sharon Raydor in Bedrängnis zu erleben.

Sharon hatte sich unterdessen eine Yogahose und ein Tanktop angezogen. Langsam setzte sie sich neben Andy auf die Bettseite.

„Andy….Andy wach doch auf. Es ist schon früh und Rusty ist da. Du musst gehen."

Doch außer einen lautes kurzes Schnarchen was er von sich gab, machte Andy keine Anzeichen wach zu werden.

„Wach doch bitte auf Andy….ANDY!"

Erst als Sharon lauter wurde, wurde Andy langsam wach und schien zunächst orientierungslos. Als er seine Augen öffnete und als erstes an diesem Morgen Sharon erblickte, lächelte er sie an.

„Guten Morgen du Engel."

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Sharon ihre Panik und gab Andy einen kurzen Kuss.

„Guten Morgen…..Andy hör zu, du musst gehen jetzt sofort."

Langsam richtete sich Andy auf und sah Sharon misstrauisch an. Warum sollte er so plötzlich verschwinden?

„Warum? Ich dachte wir beide könnten noch etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Das geht gerade nicht Andy, du musst dich anziehen und.."

„Ich versteh das nicht Sharon, was ist los? Ich meine….bereust du was passiert ist und…"

„Was? Nein nein Andy, dass ist es nicht. Aber Rusty ist hier und er wartet auf mich und hat Frühstück gemacht. Ich will nicht das er uns zusammen sieht, jedenfalls noch nicht."

Andy war beruhigt und verwirrt zu gleich.

„Warum willst du nicht das er es weiß?"

Sharon seufzte und nahm Andys Hand in ihre.

„Es ist nicht wegen dir, wirklich. Es ist nur so, Rusty ist aufgewachsen mit einer Mutter die ihre Männer über ihr Kind stellte. Kaum war ein Mann da, da war Rusty nur noch die zweite Geige wenn nicht sogar weniger. Er hat jetzt ein stabiles Zuhause und ich habe Angst, dass er denkt ich würde nun ebenso handeln."

Andy lächelte seine Geliebte an, er wusste das sie Rusty liebte wie ihr eigenes Kind und er akzeptierte, dass Kinder Vorrang haben.

„Ich verstehe, ich zieh mich schnell an und bin dann weg."

Wie gern hätte er noch eine heiße Dusche mit Sharon genommen, doch er wusste schon jetzt was sie sagen würde. Hastig zog er sich an und atmete tief durch.

„Gott, zuletzt habe ich mich bei meiner Freundin rausschleichen müssen, als ich in der High-School war."

Er knöpfte schnell sein Hemd zu und folgte Sharon langsam in den Flur. Alles war still und Sharon war sich sicher, dass Rusty draußen sein würde.

„Ok, ich rufe dich später an."

„Bekomm ich noch einen Kuss bevor du mich rausschmeißt?"

Dann ertönte Rustys Stimme.

„Ja Sharon, bekommst er noch einen Kuss bevor du ihn heimlich still und leise vor die Tür setzt?"

Beide drehten sich blitzschnell um und blickten einen grinsenden Rusty ins Gesicht.

„Rusty, ich ähm…wollte Lieutenant Flynn gerade…oh…"

„Spar dir lieber die Einzelheiten Sharon, so was will kein Kind wissen! Und nun komm runter, ich wusste das er hier ist. Seine Schuhe stehen da vorn."

Sharon spürte die Röte die in ihrem Gesicht aufstieg.

_‚Oh Gott, wie peinlich.'_

„Rusty, es tut mir leid…ich wollte nicht…"

„Meine Güte Sharon, ist doch ok. Ich bin keine 12 mehr. Ich habe Frühstück für uns gemacht, ich wette ihr habt Hunger."

Rusty und Andy grinsten sich breit an, während Sharon immer röter wurde. Gemeinsam gingen alle auf den Balkon und genossen ein ruhiges Frühstück als Familie.

**ENDE**


End file.
